For Better Or Worse
by MaddXie
Summary: Chelsea Brooks sister of none other then CM Punk is still in WWE even though her big brother is now gone. Soon Chelsea catches the eye and attention from Dean Ambrose a guy that seems to intimidate her. Even though he scares her strangely she still finds herself attracted to him, But will she stay once his Moxley side comes out?
1. Stare Downs

**Authors Note** **: I've been reading some really cool Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins fanfictions these past couple weeks. So I decided to give one a shot and see how it works out for me and if people take an interest in it.** **I only own my three OC's and any** **others that I make up along the way. But WWE and it's characters all belong to Vince McMahon.**

 **On to the story leave me a review and everything if you like it, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chelsea POV**

"Alright Chels get over here so I can fix your shorts." Tara signaled me over.

Walking over I held on to Zack Ryder lifting my leg up he quickly looked up from texting. "Seriously Chelsea bro?"

"What? I needed somebody to hold on to is it so hard to lean on my bestfriend?" I asked looking up.

Zack shook his head. "When you're in financial trouble or need a shoulder to cry on, but right now it looks like your trying to give me a lap dance!"

"Ehh you need one in your life at some point." Tara waved him off pulling out a new thread and needle.

"Excuse you?" Zack scoffed. "I've had lap dances before."

"Brad Maddox doesn't count." I said plainly making Tara snicker.

Zack glared. "That's it get your own standing post."

He went to move until I pulled him back. "Noo come on I was just kidding I joke you know that." I pinched his cheek as he grumbled.

Tara shook her head with an amused smile. "You guys are cute."

"I take credit for most of that but thank you." Zack nodded until I glared up at him he smirked. "What? I joke."

I stuck my tongue out at him for using my line against me us playing backstage was pretty much normal. My name is Chelsea Brooks I'm 24 and a WWE diva.

I know the last name Brooks sounds familiar since I am the younger sister of Phil Brooks, but he goes by CM Punk.

The two of us always had a love, hate relationship mostly because he treats me like a child at times. But in the end I still love him because he basically was my father growing up. So it made sense why he sometimes treated me more like his kid then his sister.

I started wrestling for WWE in the end of 2013 but in 2014 Punk left leaving me here but I couldn't just up and leave either.

Him and WWE were having their issues and I just stayed out of it like he told me to. The only person I had left family wise back here was his fiance AJ Lee. But she left so the only people I truly had was my three bestfriends since the other diva's out casted me for some reason. I tried to be nothing but nice to them but they all acted like I was beneath them. So I found other friends that didn't think like them and became just fine with having three friends.

Zack was the first person I met when I debuted and was the first person to have me laughing in tears back here. He then introduced me to Tara a couple days later she was one of the seamstress backstage that helped with the ring gear. Then we met Gwen who worked with the production team and was a stage runner. One night we all went out we just clicked and that was all she wrote.

I started wrestling at 16 years old Phil and Colt Cabana taught me basically everything I know. From the mic skills to the ring skills and always pushed me hard family or not. Wrestling in the Indie scene was a fun experience but it was great to finally get to WWE. I still kept in touch with the friends I had that was still Indy wrestlers.

"You talked to your brother lately? And switch legs for me." Tara said slapping my thigh.

I shook my head switching my legs still holding on to Zack. "Yeah, he always checks up on me saying he wants to make sure I'm getting treated right."

"Why would anybody mistreat you back here?" Tara asked.

Zack laughed catching our attention, I raised my brow. "Something funny Ryder?"

"Uh yeah, Tara have you met her brother?" Zack asked. "He hasn't exactly made friends back here and some people might still hold grudges. Like seriously it wouldn't be surprising if somebody started coming after Chelsea to get back at him."

"Hate to admit it but he has a point." I nodded pointing.

"Seee," Zack sung pointing to me. "Even the sister agrees."

"You two are to paranoid for your own good and I'm all done Chelsea." She said breaking the thread putting my leg down, I let go off Zack looking it over. "Where's Gwen?"

"Working like you guys should be doing." Tara pointed out.

"Surprisingly I'm not booked for the night I just needed my gear fixed up and speaking of work, have you talk to Randy lately?" I asked taking one step closer to her.

"No!" Tara voice boomed through the halls making us jump. "Why the hell should I?"

"Because you love him that's why." Zack smirked putting his arm around her.

His eyes widen as Tara plainly raised the staple gun she had. "Say that again...I-dare-you." She said the last part slowly Zack quickly removed his arm back up making her nod. "Good choice."

"Come on Tara if you miss him just go tell him I'm pretty sure he feels the same it's been what over five months that's enough of a break." I said sitting on one of the crates letting my legs swing it was a bit of a jump since I was only 5'4 even.

Tara shrugged sitting in her chair. "Yeah I guess, but how would it look if I just go back to him first?"

"Desperate." Zack plainly said.

"Zack." Tara gritted out as she raised the staple gun in his direction still looking at me.

"Sorry, sorry my bad." He put his hands up in defense.

"You wouldn't look desperate don't listen to him." I waved Zack off. Looking up I saw Gwen writing on her clipboard with her head set rested around her neck walking to us. "Hey Gwenie!"

"Hey guys!" She smiled waving putting her clipboard down stopping in front of us.

"Gwen looking beautiful as ever." Zack nodded smiling.

"Don't do it Gwen he wants something." Tara pointed.

"Hey," Zack pointed. "Just because I don't give you compliments doesn't mean you get to hate like that."

"You never give me one." I said giving him a look.

"Chelsea you always been beautiful so hush." Zack waved me off.

"Aww!"

"Also let's not forget my birthday is coming up so remember this moment when you go gift shopping ." Zack nodded.

"Get the hell away from me Zack." I shoved him away.

"You know I still can't believe the RKO is banned from Randy's match with Seth at Extreme Rules." Gwen shook her head.

"God." Tara groaned rolling her eyes.

"What? What did I do?" Gwen looked confused.

"Talk about Randy." I answered plainly playing with a strand of my long orange/brown hair. It looked orange and then it looked like a brown color.

"Oh for god sakes Tara just talk to the guy." Gwen shook her head writing back on her clipboard.

"I told her this would have never happened if she would have just put it down on him right the first time." Zack shrugged.

Me and Gwen snorted lowly trying to hide our laughs.

Tara glared. "Don't you have to be an asshole somewhere else?"

"Not until 9." Zack nodded.

"Would you just face it Tara you love Randy so just go get him I'm sure he'll take you back let your pride go for one day." Gwen said putting her board on the table.

"I guess your right maybe I'll talk to-"

"Randy!" I quickly said looking behind her.

"Yeah that's who were talking about good girl." Zack patted my head.

"No you dip." I swatted his hands off. "I mean Randy is behind her."

"Huh?" Tara turned her head to the side.

They saw I was right it was Randy but he was with Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. They had stopped a few yards away in a circle almost.

Even though they were good guys now they all still scared me except for Randy he was actually a nice guy once you get to know him. But the other two guys you wouldn't catch me talking about. Specially not after everything they put my brother through. Even though Punk isn't innocent on that situation either but still I kept my distance from them.

I didn't really understand them, but I always kept an eye on what they were up to for some reason. It use to be three but Seth Rollins turned his back on them and sold out to The Authority. I could understand him wanting to go his own way but he could have did it differently. The way he did it was disgusting he lost two friends just to get the gold.

Dean and Roman weren't really doing bad on their own but those two were very unpredictable together. They still stayed together and remained like brother's but I'd never spoken to either of them.

The reason why is because they kinda intimidated me. Which was shocking because I pretty much mouthed off to a lot of guys in the back. Kevin Owens, New Day, Seth Rollins, name them we had a run in at some point. But those two guys for some reason was just a big no, no.

Out of the two of them it was always that one who had my attention more then the other and that was Dean Ambrose.

I sighed lowly that guy interest me and that was bad because he was the one that scared me the most. You think it would be Roman but no it was and always has been Dean.

He was so mean and cold and if not, he did a hell of a good job making it look so. He was really out there you rarely seen him happy unless he was talking to Roman. At the bar or in the ring hurting somebody.

The three walked closer, I quickly shifted my eyes to my hands and played with my nails a habbit I picked up. He made me feel uncomfortable but at the same time, I wanted to know more about the guy.

Did I really just think that? Oh great now I sound crazy!

"Okay why do I feel like the tension in the air just got thick, Gwen you got a knife?" Zack nudged her.

"For what?" Gwen's brow raised.

"To cut it because the air is thick in here man." He shook his head.

"Hush! Maybe if we keep our heads down, pretend like we don't see them they will go away Randy included." Tara whispered. "Are they still there?"

"Of course they are probably still there Tara there wrestlers, not Houdini!" Gwen quickly said in a hush whisper.

"Chelsea you check." Tara said.

I glanced up at her before turning my head to see if they where. But I was quickly thrown off by what I was met with.

Dean looking at me his head was titled downwards, but his ice cold blue eyes were looking up at me. I was in shock that he even noticed me but I literally just looked up. So how long was he staring at me before then?

I should play it off like I don't notice but then that would be pretty obvious that I did. I should stare back but I don't think I could handle that staring contest.

...Wait a minute why was I stressing about this? He was making me feel like a girl coming in contact with her crush in school.

Randy and Roman was having a conversation chuckling at times, probably about the matches for tonight.

Then there was Dean, who was paying neither no mind in whatever they were talking about. He looked more interested in me and what I was up to.

Maybe I was just losing it he could be staring at Zack but then again Zack is a guy and he is on my right side. He wasn't staring at Tara or Gwen because their backs was to him.

Slowly he lifted his chin up as he was taping his fist with white tape as usual, but his eyes were still planted on me.

Like the guy seriously wasn't even trying to be sneaky with it or slick he wanted me to know he was watching me. It was bad enough he scared me and him staring was just not helping.

But why now? Was this a little game of his? He was definitely good for playing them that I could tell.

I felt like I was under a microscope he looked to be really studying me for some reason. Taking a deep breath I stared back but with a confused look because I was confused.

I was just giving him that look that basically said, 'Why are you staring at me like that?'

It was truly a stare down but it was hard to hide the affect his look was having on me it made me squirm a bit. I looked away trying to pretend like he wasn't there but still felt his gaze on me making me look back at him. This time I was met with a new look as he had his brow raised almost if in a challenging manner.

His look pretty much said, 'Is this the game you really wanna play?'

Gasping I quickly looked away knowing he was still looking, but I needed more people's opinion. "Um guys quick question..."

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Play it off but can one of you tell me if Dean is staring over here at me?" Like idots, Zack looked up while Gwen, and Tara turned their heads to look. "I only asked one of you! And you call that playing it off?"

"No. Wait yes he is and I don't know what you did but you got the guy smiling." Zack said as they all looked back to me.

Wait a minute did he just say smiling?

My eyes lifted back over to where they were Zack had it all wrong he wasn't smiling. Dean was smirking it was small but it was there like he knew had gotten to me.

"Sucks to be you." Tara shook her head.

"Oh no Tara bro because he's not the only one staring over here anymore." Zack said, gesturing to the guys.

Looking we saw Dean wasn't the only one all three guys where staring at all of us amused.

"What did you do!" Tara snapped her head to me along with Gwen.

My jaw dropped. "I did nothing thank you."

"Well you've got Dean's attention somehow and now Randy sees me!" She shot at me.

"I'm innocent in this situation and do I need to remind you, that you three idiots looked up making it noticeable in the first place!"

"And I'm pretty sure Randy noticed you before then." Gwen said.

"How could he not with the butt Tara got going on back there." Zack pointed out.

"Would you shut-it!" Gwen whacked his arm.

"Ouch!" Zack hissed. "You know what just for that I'm glad they are coming over here."

"Say what?" Me and Tara said in unison.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them walking heading this way I cursed for once Zack was right. Dean walked past first I tried to keep my eyes on my hands and just played with my nails. I slipped up just as he passed me I looked up at him and he glanced down with the look from earlier.

The fabric of his leather jacket brushed against my back making my body shiver.

"Hi you doing Tara?" Randy asked as his arm slipped around her shoulders pulling her into him.

Dean and Roman continued down the hall, but I watched him look back at me one last time before disappearing around the corner.

Thank god that was over that was the most longest stare down ever.

"Um I'm good Randy." She nodded. "How about yourself?"

Randy shrugged. "Doing better, mind if we talk?"

"Uhh actually-" Tara began.

"Of course she doesn't!" I clapped my hands together. "I have to call my brother anyway so I'll be leaving."

"Yeah," Gwen nodded as Tara head snapped back and forth between us wide eyed. "And besides I have that thing to finish so I will be leaving to."

"Not me my schedule is pretty clear." I pinched Zack's arm as he hissed. "Ow! Matter fact something just came up see you later Tara."

We all left her knowing we would not hear the end of that once we get back to the hotel but hey we was just being good friends. Gwen went her way and I took a wining Zack over to catering to get a fruit salad.

"So about Ambrose?" Zack spoke up shoving a piece of watermelon in his mouth.

"What about him? We just had a stare down a weird one but I'm sure it will never happen again." I leaned back in the chair, but I wanted it to happen again for some reason.

"Never say never oh snap it's The Bella's and they are looking good." Zack said as if completely ignoring what I said. "I'm going to see if I can get a selfie with them for twitter brb."

"I question our friendship." I said shaking my head watching him leave.

Getting up I decided to call Phil but took it outside the arena cold or not I didn't need people in my business. And it was hard for people back here to stay out of other people's lives.

This arena was a bit different I was trying to find a short cut outside the arena I took one of the empty halls. Getting a text I saw it was from Tara and went to read it but quickly ran into somebody's chest.

It was a bit wet sniffing a couple times my eyes widened quickly backing up I looked to see Luke Harper.

Yeah about the list of guys that intimidate me...he's definitely on there to.

Luke eyed me up up and down with wide eyes I couldn't tell if he was mad or just glaring at me. I was scared to move the widness of his eyes was really creeping me out.

Does the guy even blink at all?

Clearing my throat I stepped to the side to go around him as he did the same I eyed him suspiciously. I decided to step back to the right and he followed my same movement..there was no way out of this.

Luke Harper went to take a step forward but looked up behind me making me look confused, a chest pressed against my back. A large hand went to my waist I gasped out of shock and looked to see Dean Ambrose.

What was he doing here? Let me not mention that he's touching my waist! His hand was cold as if he just came from outside.

Dean didn't even look down at me his glare stayed focused on Luke who had a slight height advantage over Dean and weight wise. But by Dean's look I somehow think that he doesn't really give a crap.

"We gotta problem here Luke...buddy?" Dean said the last part in a mocking like tone.

Luke just let out a low growl making me back up against Dean more I could tell he noticed he gave my hip a reassuring squeeze. For some reason that made me calm down him even being there made me feel safe. He might scare me but I choose being near Dean then Luke any day or time.

"See you..in the ring." Luke said in a dark tone he glared at me before walking off.

Dean scoffed letting his hand drop from my waist. "Definitely looking forward to that." It got quite until I felt his gaze on me. "He's gone you can stop being a statute now."

Snapping out of it I quickly moved and backed up so I was facing Dean. "Why are you still standing there?" I asked finding my voice.

"Is that anyway to talk to somebody that just helped you, hmm?" His brow raised as his eyes travelled up and down my body.

Oh god not again.

"I could have handled big scary Harper if I wanted to!" I exclaimed as he scoffed. "I really could have."

Dean nodded as his eyes finally flickered up to mine. "Then why didn't you Chelsea?" My name rolled off his tongue.

"Because Dean." I stated. "You didn't give me a chance to."

"Uh huh right well next time I'll just watch." He said walking past and opened up a door showing the outside of the arena. I turned around as he used one hand to hold it open while looking back at me. "Come on Sunshine...we need to have a little talk."

"Why would I go outside with you?" I raised a brow.

"Because you want to and are going to willingly." He said as I gave hmph in response. "Or against your will which ever one works."

My eyes widen, snapping my head over to him getting what he meant before my eyes turned to slits. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna try and find out?" His brow raised.

I pointed at Dean. "I have rights."

"I'm sure you do." Dean nodded. "Let's go."

Clearing my throat I walked to the door. "I'm going because I was leaving out anyway not because you are telling me to." I walked but when I got closer I quickly jogged out the door to avoid contact.

I know he found that amusing because he chuckled lowly. "If you say so." Dean smirked letting the door close behind him.

I shook my head, What are you getting your self into Chelsea?

* * *

 **That was chapter one.** **Next chapter Chelsea and Dean first physical interaction, how will that go?**

 **Leave a review, fav, and follow if you want to see another chapter.**


	2. A Talk

**Authors Note** **\- Thanks for the reviews keep them coming and I hope you like this second chapter just as much as the first.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

How? How the heck do I get myself in situations like this man?

Walking over I casually rested back against the wall with one hand rested behind my back holding on to my free one. I watched as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up he is a smoker, Why the hell doesn't that surprise me?

Turning his face away from mine he blew the puff of smoke so that it wouldn't be in my face, his eyes fell back to me. He slowly leant his arm against the wall above my head his eyes boaring into mine I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

Silence fell between us and it was killing me his eyes was saying something I just didn't know what it was.

"What do you want, Dean?" I demanded, getting tired of waiting.

"Nothing at all, just a friendly conversation? Don't you think that your saviour from Harper deserves that much?" He asked.

"Saviour?" I scoffed. "I have a feeling I still need to be saved here."

He blew out another puff of smoke and look back to me. "You don't need to be saved from me, now by me? Yes, but from me? Nah."

He said it to me and by his look it was as if he actually meant it. Did he? Then again this was Dean Ambrose I'm talking about and I wasn't about to let my gaurd down.

"Really?" I questioned. "Then why were you staring a hole through me earlier like I was your prey or something?"

A smirk slowly tugged on his lips. "So you noticed?"

Got. Damnit.

Mental note slap myself completely silly after this now I couldn't play it off like I didn't know what he was talking about. I was stupid enough to even bring it up in the first place but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Well...yeah but only because you didn't stop staring until you left." I said.

"You wouldn't have known I was looking at you if you weren't looking at me." He simply said.

"It's kinda hard to ignore it when somebody is staring at you." I leant off the wall, not wanting him to tower over me anymore I was short but didn't need to be reminded that I was. "You wanted me to know admit it."

He bent to my level, leaning closer towards me. "You're exactly right I never denied that or try to hide that I was looking at you. But you made it more fun every reaction I wanted from you Chelsea I got it."

I couldn't deny any of that my silence was met with that familiar smirk.

"Uh welp I better go see what my friend Tara needs." I said quietly, frustrated that he was having this affect on me and he knew it already. I took a step to the door but was blocked by his arm there was no way out of this.

"Your friend is perfectly fine she's with Randy," He dismissed. "Also we are not done here."

"Randy is a dangerous guy...sometimes but that's not my point in this situation." I said, quickly getting back on track topic.

"You do realize she's not the only person with somebody dangerous right?" He asked.

"Who else?" I raised a brow. "You mean Zack with The Bella's oh no he can handle himself against them...I think."

"You know that's not what I meant." He leant even closer so that our faces were merely inches away. "Why are you so eager to get away from me huh?" He asked, amused I drew my head back trying to keeep space between us. "Wait a minute do I scare you?" He wondered.

Um yes...yes you do man!

"Not at all." I said, flipping my hair out my face I looked at him his dry curly fell over his eyes covering them a bit.

"Have you always been this fidgety?" He asked, crowding me a little bit more his body was getting to close for comfort.

"No I haven't I'm only this way when people I don't like is invading my personal space." I said, looking up.

He smiled. "You don't like me?"

I shook my head. "No I don't, do I need to remind you the hell you put my brother through?"

"Your brother wasn't exactly innocent either and you know that just as well as anyone. What happened between me and your brother is between us." He then motioned his hand between me and him. "But what's happening between me and you is our business."

"There is nothing happening here!" I exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" His brow raised.

My phone vibrated in my pocket slowly I went to grab it and see who it was. His eyes followed my hand taking it he held my hand up, locking his fingers with mine. Dean's hand was big compared to my hand, mine looked tiny his touch was so gentle.

I quickly registered in my brain what was happening Dean had my hand holding it close to him.

Why was a guy like him being so affectionate and gentle? Why isn't he being the monster I thought he was?

Maybe because...he wasn't.

Why did I still have my hand locked with his anybody could see us out here, but by his look I doubt he cared. Leaning back I pulled my hand away and backed my body against the wall. I needed to keep my distance from him he had my stomach in knots and my heart was racing.

"Why aren't you with that little boyfriend of yours Zack Ryder?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Why does he care...BOYFRIEND!?

"Boyfriend!" My jaw dropped. "Oh no, no you got that all wrong man he's my bestfriend nothing else. The only feelings there is friendly besides he likes my friend Gwen...oops."

I should slap my forehead for telling Zack secret to a guy I barely know I'm officially a bad friend.

"Huh?" He said, in a amused voice. "So you and him aren't scrweing around should have known he didn't look your type anyway."

"My type, how do you know what my type is? And what gave you the thought that I was dating Zack?" I asked, Wait was he jealous?

"I can just tell and from the way you and him act when I see you two backstage." He shrugged before shaking his head. "So Punk's little sister really is just a small, fragile girl with a cute face to top it off."

Cute? Dean called me cute! Wait a minute I don't care that he did so what he probably says that to other girls too.

"Don't let my looks fool you I'm not that small and fragile." I defended, his fingers slip through my long hair with ease going all the way down. He started playing with a strand of my long hair as I tried ignore his touch by clearing my throat. "I'm not fragile if anything I'm strong, indepen-okay why are you touching me dude?"

"Because I can." He said plainly before flicking the cigarette on the ground with his free hand and mashed it in the ground. "Do you want me to stop?"

I mimicked his smirk and tilting my head to almost mock him. "I wouldn't have brought it up bumpkin."

He looked straight at me the corners of his lips going into a smirk. He took his free hand, hooking his fingers on my belt buckle and quickly yanked me to him. I crashed against his chest as he was still playing with that strand of my hair.

To close! To close...way to close! And his fingers are still on my belt buckle like they are stuck.

I guess he felt like he was loosing control in some way, he towered over me looking down. "Then tell me to stop then Chelsea." His raspy voice said lowly in my ear making that shiver go up my body again. "Maybe you don't want me to."

"Why would I want you not to Dean?" I challenged, looking up at him.

He stared at me for a second before letting my belt buckle and hair go and smirked obviously amused.

"See I could tell you Chelsea but then...that would just be to easy for you. But when you yourself figure it out come find me and let me know." He said, backing away opening the door up. "I enjoyed our talk Sunshine," I didn't enjoy it though. "But I gotta match to take care of catch you later." Winking he walked inside.

The door closed behind him I just stood there for a second processing everything. "What. The. Hell!" I exclaimed. "Why did I come out here in the first place?"

Calming down I ran a hand through my hair sighing feeling a bit defeated what was with that guy his motives was so weird. First he saves me then intimidates me and then trys to scare me. But he always wore a smirk or amused smile when doing so he knew what he was doing.

Getting myself together I walked back inside to find Gwen or Tara I needed to tell one of them. Also I kind of wanted to see Dean's match against Luke Harper both guys scare me, but Dean affects me differently.

I soon spotted them in catering talking by one of the crates and ran over Tara looked up first. "There you are, where the heck did you go? And did you get my text?"

"I did but didn't really get the chance to answer it." I said, giving them both looks making their brow raise in question. "I ran into Luke Harper and Dean helped me."

Both girls eyes widen. "No way, well what happened?" Gwen asked.

"This sure kicks my problem out the window tell us." Tara said eagerly nudging me.

"Wait what happened with you and Randy?" I quickly asked.

"Not much." Tara shrugged. "He thinks we should get back on track and asked me to come out with them later."

"Them?" My brow raised.

"You know Randy, Roman, Dean and a couple more superstars from the back, but I will only go if you two come." She said looking between me and Gwen.

Gwen sighed before shrugging. "Why not."

"Uh uh not me if Dean is there I'm not going." I said firmly I don't think I can take anymore of that guy today.

"Why? What exactly happened between you two?" Tara asked.

"Long story he saved me from look then said we needed to have a little talk at first I denied until he said I can come willingly or against my will. Taking a hint I went outside with him then he cornered me not letting me go back inside. We talked about him staring and what not then he started getting to close and touching me-"

"Wait!" Gwen stopped me with her hands out.

"What?"

"How close we talking here?" She asked.

I sighed pulling her by the shoulders to me so our faces was inches apart. "This close."

"Ooh yeah that's pretty close but continue." She back up and motioned her hand for me to go on.

I stepped back. "Okay then a lot was said I can't really remember all of it that's how clouded my mind is right now. But the end to this is I don't wanna be around Dean Ambrose anymore today."

"Aww Chelsea he just likes you." Tara said sweetly rubbing my shoulder.

"And I think she likes him too." Gwen smirked as they giggled.

"No I don't! I do not like him."

"Who don't you like?" Zack asked walking over.

"Nobody." I waved it off. "It's nothing."

"Look at Chelsea nose growing." Tara sung.

"Oh would you knock it off!" I groaned.

"Can one of you three please tell me what I'm missing here?" Zack asked.

"Let me clue you in we got invited out tonight by Randy and Chelsea doesn't wanna go because she had a run in with Dean." Gwen explained.

"Yeah and he was all up on her." Tara shimmied as her and Gwen started laughing I just glared at them. "Okay, okay sorry."

"You two done?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah for now." Gwen coughed as they tried holding back their laughs.

"Wait a minute you really had a run in with Dean?" Zack asked I nodded. "Wow I so need to tweet about this."

"Oh like hell you do." I said snatching his phone from him.

"Hey! You never interrupt a man when he's tweeting." He pointed.

"Blah, blah, blah." I mocked before looking at one of the TV's seeing Dean's match was on.

Dean splashed Luke in the corner and connected with a running bulldog before going for his finisher. Harper quickly twists out of Dirty Deeds and superkicks him before punching him in the back of the head. I winced seeing that I hope he was okay quickly realizing what I said I shook my head.

Why was I even worried about Dean in the first place?

I wanted to just look away and talk to my friends but I couldn't the way Dean wrestled in the ring was kinda fun to watch.

"Chelsea pick your jaw up off the ground." Gwen nudged me.

"It wasn't there in the first place!"

I glared at her before turning my attention back to the TV to watch the match and saw it now looked more like a brawl. They where fighting up the ring both of them winded up getting counted out but I don't think neither cared.

Luke threw him into the LED boards, ouch! Now that looked like it hurt. Luke looked off the stage grabbing Dean he put him in the powerbomb position.

"The hell is Harper trying to do?" Zack asked.

"Trying to end Chelsea's boyfriend career." Tara nodded.

"Yeah trying to-hey!" I exclaimed catching on she smirked shrugging.

Dean slides off making me let out a low sigh of relief he kicked him in the gut going for Dirty Deeds, but again Luke twists out. He quickly pushed Dean off the stage lucky for Dean he did a small roll Luke ran off to the back. Dean got back up and rested on one knee rubbing the back of his head looking angry that Luke got away.

"Something tells me that feud isn't over." I said, everybody hummed in agreement.

"Speaking of feuds yo Tara, can you tell your boyfriend to stop RKOing every guy back here?" Zack asked.

"EX boyfriend and no I will not if you ask me he needs to get it out of his system since Seth banned it from their match." She said, as we began walking in catering.

"Excuse me you three are in the future champ way!" A voice said behind us.

We moved to see Heath with a plate of salad my brow raised. "Future champ really?"

"Got that right Chelsea after I beat John Cena I will be the new U.S Champion I'll be so good even you will be stuck on me." He rubbed his abs sitting down.

"Not even if you were covered in glue buddy." I said shaking my head. "You beating John Cena is a fairy tail itself come on guys."

"Yeah, yeah go on and walk! Just remember your talking to the US future champ!" Heath called out.

We walked a couple feet away. "I question that guy mental state." Gwen said shaking her head.

"I think he's just not the same since Ginger left." I nodded.

"It's Jinder." Zack corrected.

"Oh yeah I know." I said plainly. "But the name Ginger fits him better."

Hearing the sound of a table crashing we all quickly looked to see Heath crumbled against the broken table. Randy was above him my guess Heath took an RKO and not a pleasant one. Everybody in catering looked at Randy wide eyed some backed up huddled in the corner away from him.

Randy bent down taking a chip eating it nodding to himself. "That makes three." He said lowly walking off as if nothing happened.

The three of us slowly turned to Tara still wide eyed she chuckled nervously. "He's really a man of his word.."

"That's for sure." Zack said as we scoffed in agreement.

I nodded. "I'm still not going tonight."

Tara grabbed my arm. "Come on Chelsea you can't do this to me your my bestfriend Gwen is cooperating, Why can't you?"

"Because she doesn't have a Ambrose breathing down her neck, but okay fine I'll go." I said giving in.

"Yes!"

"Only because you and Randy are a cute couple and I think you two should give it another shot." I pointed sternly making my intentions clear.

"That and she wants to see Dean." Gwen smiled.

"Shut-it Gweneth." I gritted out.

Gwen quickly put her hands up in defense. "Ooh full name okay I'll knock it off."

"Thank you."

"So was he like all up on you body to body?" Zack asked, Tara and Gwen started laughing.

I hung my head in defeat. "I hate you guys." I mumbled.

Zack laughed before he soon stopped. "Wait I thought you said you didn't have a match tonight Chels?"

I raised a brow. "I did and I don't."

"Um you may wanna double check." Tara said pointing to the TV.

Turning around I looked up and saw I was booked against Alicia Fox and Cameron I sighed. What the hell was up with them putting me in handicap matches. Guess it was clear they still had some problems with my brother. Since they can't punish him why not punish his sister.

"Typical." I scoffed. "I'm going to go get ready for it then and on the way stop at The Authority's office."

"You might need back up." Zack stepped up like he was offering until he shoved Tara forward. "So go with her Tara."

"What!" She swatted his hands away. "Why me? Your the trained wrestler you should be going."

"But your more scarier and let's face it a bit more manly." Zack pointed.

Tara shrugged. "Well I am stronger then you."

"No actually I was talking about your mustache that's coming in." He said plainly.

"Oh that's it." Tara said grabbing him in a head lock trying to take him down the two them started fighting.

Gwen shook her head. "I'll handle them you go do your thing."

"Thanks Gwenie wish me luck." I waved heading off to go get ready.

"Would you to knock it off!" I heard Gwen yell.

I smiled shaking my head they are truly one of a kind but I had to focus on my match. This was third handicap match which meant it was personal. Nobody gets booked three times in three weeks in that unfair kind of match unless it is personal.

Going to the locker room I decided to switch my gear up this time and put on my other one that I wore it looked like Melina's almost. It was black and silver the only thing really showing is my arms and stomach. Everything else pretty much covered I had on a pair of black boots to match it and just brushed my hair out.

I left out and went towards The Authority's office but was stopped when I saw Triple H, Seth Rollins along with J&J talking. Usually I wouldn't interrupt but I didn't care at this point I walked over. Standing on my tipy toes I reached up and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" Triple H turned around looking at me he grinned. "Guys look who it is."

"Who is it?" Jamie shrugged before laughing with Joey both of them low fiving each other.

"I'm pretty sure people say the same thing about you huh?" I asked, tilting my head to the side mockingly.

Jamie coughed looking away Seth smirked a laugh as did Triple H. "That one shut you up huh Jamie? Anyway what can I do for you Chelsea? I see your ready for your match."

"That's actually what I wanna talk about for the past three weeks you guys have been putting me in those matches, why? I mean do we have a problem that I'm just not aware of yet?" I asked.

"Nope no problem at all I just know you can handle yourself in those situations I would love to see you become a pro at them. You know I only push people I see that has it so that's why I'm doing it." He nodded.

Bull...crap

"Really?" I asked slowly.

"Yup it's nothing personal kid." He patted my back making me scoff. "Go out there and have fun also...I hope your brother is watching."

Triple H smirked walking off with Seth following Jamie and Joey just looked at me I glared.

"What are you two looking at?"

"We were actually trying to figure that one out...Boom!" Jamie yelled making me jump he high fived Joey before they walked off.

My jaw stayed to the ground. "Well." I said feeling completely disrespected right now I got something for Jamie next time.

Everything Triple H just said was a load of crap they wanted to punish me just because of Punk why else would he hope he was watching. I never trusted The Authority or anybody with them and now I have every reason to. They were trying to take me out but I'm not gonna let them I'm gonna throw it right back in their faces.

I knew one thing was for sure...this was gonna be one long night and I gotta feeling this is just the beginning.

* * *

 **That was chapter two hope it was good.** **Next chapter Chelsea's match and the girls go out with the guys? How will that go? And how will Chelsea deal with another run in with Dean?**

 **Leave me a review, fav, and follow if you want to see more!**


	3. Bar Night & The Truth

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys glad people are interested in it keep them coming they definitely keep me writing. But anyway here is chapter three!**

* * *

I was stretching watching Cameron, and Alicia make their entrances this was complete bull crap but oh well. Hearing my theme hit I sighed putting on my game face before going through the curtain.

I walked to a great pop the good part about being a face and Punk's sister at least somebody is still here to keep the name alive.

Going down the ramp I slapped some hands before sliding in the ring getting on the top rope. Jumping down I saw Cameron and Alicia glaring at me until the bell rung. I had no time to protect myself since both girls jumped on me stomping me down in the corner. The ref pulled them off making Alicia get out I pulled myself up in the corner and saw Cameron run at me.

Using my foot I kicked her back before getting on the second rope as she got up I jumped off hitting her with a drop kick. Picking her up I whipped her to the ropes bouncing off I grabbed her hitting a spine buster. Flipping up I winked at Alicia who was mouthing off I ran to the ropes, bouncing off I hit a knee drop on Cameron.

I hooked her leg but felt myself being dragged off and thrown across the ring the damn disadvantage of it being two on one. Alicia ran at me I pulled the ropes down making her go over. She caught herself on the apron Cameron came running to me I side stepped it pushing her into Alicia. She fell off hitting the announce table before falling to the floor Cameron looked on shocked.

Grabbing Cameron from behind I hit her with a backstabber and folded her up the ref got on two but Alicia jumped in, breaking up the count. I got up Alicia whipped me to the ropes bouncing off they tried to hit me with a clothesline. I ducked it and spun around hitting her with a roadhouse kick knocking her out the ring.

Cameron snuck behind me rolling me up for a sneaky win but I still managed to kick out and quickly get to my feet. Quickly turning I spun hitting Cameron with a spinning back fist. Cameron was out I picked her up putting her in a familiar position and pointed to the cameras.

I was gonna use my finisher but I decided to throw it back in Triple H face. I pointed to the camera before hitting the GTS on Cameron which got a loud pop, now that was for my brother.

"One!" The ref counted when I covered her. "Two, Three!"

My theme hit I got up and let the ref raise my hand as the crowd cheered I knew they appreciated seeing it. I know they missed my brother being there I missed having him backstage to. Alicia helped Cameron but glared at me I shrugged sliding out the ring slapping some hands.

After hugging a little girl that had a poster for me I started going up the ramp but was stopped by a theme. It was Luke Harper's the lights went out as the creepy eye's appeared on the jumbo screen.

My body froze when he walked out his match was earlier the hell was he doing out there. I didn't do anything to that guy I never even said a word to him.

About him yes, but seriously who hasn't?

I shook my head backing up as he continued walking down the ramp this was not apart of the show. The crowd seemed to think so but it wasn't at all I'm in real trouble here and there cheering for this.

My back hit the ring not having a choice I slid back inside and continued backing up as Luke stopped in front of the ring. He was looking at me wide eyed as his theme died down and the lights were on fully.

He tilted his head still wide eyed I kept looking for a way out of this the quickest way was the ramp or through the crowd. But my body wouldn't move like I wanted it to that's how afraid this guy had me.

Luke got on the apron I shook my head backing up against the ropes I needed a plan and needed it fast. Before I could try and think Dean's theme hit getting the crowd on it's feet my head snapped to the ramp. Luke even turned around but I didn't see Dean come out on the ramp or from anywhere.

It quickly hit me, I slid out the ring and ran around to the other side and up the ramp fast not looking back. I don't care if it was a glitch or on purpose it was a good enough distraction for me that's for sure.

Running through the curtains I stopped hunched over resting my hands on my knees breathing heavy.

"Whew! Man that was close." I panted.

"Thought you could handle yourself?"

I froze exactly where I was not again please not again. I turned around and there he was, Why can't I ever just be wrong sometimes?

Dean Ambrose in my presence once again.

He was leaning against the wall, wearing what he usually would to the ring but without a leather jacket. A casual look was on his face as his eyes bored into mine.

"Excuse me?" I breathed out finally catching my breath. "Didn't you watch? Not only did I win my match but I handled Luke to."

Dean came off the wall and stalked towards me, oh no not this again. He closed the gap between us a bit making me look up damn he was tall very taller then me. He was a bit sweaty, which made him actually more hotter to me.

Wait...What the hell am I saying! I need to snap out of this and get away but at the same time I didn't wanna go. I needed to know did he do that distraction or was it just a glitch back here.

My eyes traveled to his chest his eyebrow slowly raised. I couldn't help looking at him his hair sticking to his forhead from sweat as it fell over his eyes.

"Hey," He snapped his fingers. "My eyes are up here Sunshine, not down there."

Oh crap I don't want him to know I was looking at him like that.

I scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself Ambrose, I just thought I had dropped something." I said, giving him a look.

"If there is something on me that caught your eye, don't be afraid to admit it." Dean smirked.

"Not gonna happen! And drop the smug look would you." I said, my eyes turning to slits.

"You gonna help me drop it?" He asked, looking genuinely curious taking a step closer trapping me against him.

"I don't have time for this, why are you here?" I asked, getting a bit tired of the games.

"Just thought I watch your match and even stuck around for the aftermath. You really can handle big scary Harper on your own huh?" He said, but it was in a mocking tone.

I nodded. "Yes I can but I can't take all the credit, I owe some thanks to your little distraction."

"Oh that wasn't for Luke." He said plainly with a shake of his head.

What? I don't get it what was the point of it then.

"So it wasn't a glitch, you did tell them to hit your theme?" I looked at him.

"I did but see you just benefited from it Chelsea it wasn't just my theme you wanted. You wanted me to come out there and save you from him didn't you?" He asked.

Dean he was so...right.

I don't know how but he was when I heard his theme I did wanna see him appear on that ramp.

"No." I answered firmly.

"Sure about that?" He raised a brow.

"Positive." I nodded he just smirked why did he want to play these games with me. "Why are you doing all of this to me?"

He brought his face closer to mine. "When there's something I want I go after it until it becomes mine."

"Wait, you want me?" I asked secretly happy to hear this on the inside I was jumping up and down like a kid.

"Maybe." Dean shrugged, leaning up he walked off.

My jaw dropped to the ground completely once again I'm left looking stupid and Dean got a rise out of me...damn him!

I sighed before leaving after taking a shower I found Tara over by her usual area packing up her stuff. "Hey Chels-woah you look out of it."

"Is it really that obvious?" I said, running a hand through my hair that's the last thing I needed.

"Yes but you just had a great match so I want to know why." Tara said sternly pointing.

"Ambrose." I gritted out. "The guy just he is so-ughh!"

"Thanks for being specific with detail." Tara said plainly with a nod.

"There is no specific detail with him Tara he confuses me and gets a sick enjoyment out of doing it to." I said, plopping down on the chair. "I just don't get him."

"Nobody does Chels trust me." Tara said plainly. "But just come on out and have fun with us tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, let me just go hop in the shower then we can roll out." I said getting up, and walking back to the locker room.

I took my shower me Tara, and Gwen went back to the hotel to get ready the bar was just downstairs which was good. It meant nobody had to stay sober or drive so that was good, my phone vibrated I quickly answered.

"I knew you would call." I said, smirking.

"Of course my little sister basically throws a screw you to WWE by using my finisher now that was to hilarious. I can only imagine Vince popping that Vein on this forehead." Punk laughed.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head at him. "You would enjoy something like that."

"Yes...yes I really would but there is another thing that caught my eye, what did you do to Luke Harper?" He said the last part with a chuckle.

"Absolutely freaking nothing!" I exclaimed. "The guy just has it out for me that crap was not scripted I repeat was not."

"Aw my little sister is finally creating enemies." Punk awed.

"That is not something to be proud of Phil! I don't want him as an enemie I rather have El Torito." I sighed before my eyes widen wait if he saw that part then that means...

"So what is up with you and Ambrose?" Punk asked.

I chuckled nervously swallowing the lump in my throat. "N-Nothing It was just a technical glitch."

"Chelsea, do you think I was born yesterday?" He questioned making me sigh. "Look you can talk to and have feelings for anybody you want."

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Yes I do anybody you want." He said making me smile. "Except for Ambrose."

My smile dropped I should have saw it coming.

I really shouldn't ask this but here goes my curiosity. "Not that I want to, but what's wrong with him?" Like I already didn't know.

"He's not the one for you not a guy like him and don't let him tell you otherwise...and just know that your big brother knows his true colors, k?"

I sighed. "Okay Phil."

"Alright good I'll talk to you later Chelsea and stay away-"

"And stay away from Ambrose I got it bye Phil." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Chelsea, Love you kid."

"Love you to." I hung up the phone with a sigh.

Yeah leave me here by myself then tell me who to date...great brothering Phil not that Ambrose is really my type but still. Getting dressed I wore a navy blue strap dress, a pair of brown long black boots and wore my hair up in a bun leaving my bangs out.

We left out and headed downstairs I felt Gwen nudge my arm. "Hmm?"

"You okay? I was teasing you about Ambrose and you didn't even react it's no fun when you don't." Gwen pouted, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah are you okay?" Tara asked as we walked off the elevator she gasped grabbing me making me face her. "What did Dean to you?"

I drawed back blinking a couple times, I looked at her wide eyed. "He did nothing wrong...now let go your hurting the arms I use." I said slowly.

"Ooops sorry!" She said letting her go.

"But seriously Chelsea, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head as we started walking again. "I just talk to Phil today... and it just kinda hit me how much I miss him."

Tara put her arm around me. "Aww, well we're still here for you."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, and he misses you to I'm sure."

I smiled. "You guys are right okay Tara," I clapped. "Let's go get your man back."

"He's not my-" Tara began until she saw our looks and just waved it off with a sigh. "Oh forget it."

We walked into the bar it wasn't full or crowded but enough people was there.

"I see Randy and the guys." Tara pointed.

"Fine let's get this over with." I sighed as we walked over and I noticed Dean wasn't there my mind was relieved but why was I a bit disappointed and sad.

I should stay away from him but I always did the opposite of what Phil told me anyway.

"Hey, about time you girls get here." Randy said getting upset hugging Tara.

"Hey give is credit this is a personal best for us this time." I said, showing him my watch.

"An hour is a personal best for you girls?" Roman asked amused as We sat down.

"For them...yes." Randy nodded. "Last time it took two hours for them to finally come out."

"It was Gwen!" I pointed.

"Wow thanks Chelsea but it's not my fault it takes time to put makeup on if I did it any kind of way I would probably look like that scary clown IT." She shuddered making me and Tara laugh.

"Looks like Golden Boy's security is here." Roman sneered pointing towards the entrance as Joey and Jamie walked in.

"God they annoy me." Randy shook his head.

"At least they didn't insult you earlier." I rolled my eyes.

"Want payback?" Roman asked raising a brow.

"You would help?" I asked completely shocked I wasn't really expecting this from Roman he was a big intimidating guy but seems like he has a nice side to some.

"Yeah, just looking out for you." Roman said with a nod.

Did he just say looking out for me?

I raised a brow. "Who told you to do that?"

"Oh you know." Gwen snickered until I stepped on her foot. "Ouch!"

Roman just chuckled. "I think we both who told me to do so only if he isn't around to do it his self."

"I see." I looked down maybe he really isn't the monster I thought, to tell one of his closest friend to look out for me when he isn't here. "That's actually really nice...so about you helping me get payback." I smirked getting an idea.

Me and Roman figured the plan out he went to the table were two women were sitting having drinks across from Jamie and Joey who was at the bar. I walked over to the two of them trying not to smile Roman may be intimidating but he had really good plans.

"Ahem." I coughed.

"Oh look who it is Joey." Jamie's country accent came out strong. "The devil in blue herself."

"The devil is a man you know?" I raised a brow.

"Your point?" Jamie asked as him and Joey laughed.

I glared before rolling my eyes. "And just for that I won't tell you what those two girls across from me told me to say to you two." I sighed turning around to leave.

"Wait a minute hold up!" Jamie stopped me I walked back over. "What exactly was said?"

I flashed them a winning smile, clearing my throat I put my serioua face on. "Well the blonde once really likes Joey she said she has a thing for short bald guys in suits but she's a little shy. Also the brunette Jamie loves that accent you have and said instead of Seth you should be wearing gold." I nodded.

"Oh did she now." Jamie rubbed this hands together chuckling nudging Joey. "Told you I deserved a title." He nudged Joey who rolled his eyes.

"Well good luck with them boys." I waved.

"Yeah, yeah we don't need luck especially me women are my specialty." Jamie shooed me away.

"I'm sure they are." I smirked leaving walking over to Roman. "How did yours go?"

"Just watch." He pointed.

I turned around and saw both girls walk over to Jamie and Joey with looks that could kill as the two of them were smiling leaning back trying to look cool. The blonde threw her drink in Joey face making me cover my mouth to keep from laughing until the brunette smacked Jamie. I broke out in a fit of laughter high fiving Roman as J&J looked on shocked of what just happened.

"What did you tell them?" I looked to Roman.

"Just mostly insults that both of those two told me to say and that Jamie said every drink on there table was for every man they lost." Roman shrugged.

"How many drinks was on the table?"

"Two trays of shots." He nodded.

My jaw dropped I laughed shaking my head patting his arm. "Roman you're not as bad as I thought big guy."

He chuckled. "Thanks Chelsea, ready go go back to the table?"

"Yeah I'm just going to head to the restroom." I said, he nodded walking back to the table.

Walking past the entrance to the restroom I stopped seeing one of the techs I know that works backstage with Gwen he worked on the production team. He was in charge of lighting, effects and theme songs, I walked over to him.

"Hey Chris!" I waved.

"Hey, what's up Ambrose girl?" He smiled.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Say what?"

"Don't worry I won't tell The Authority what he did for you." He waved it off.

Now I was getting more confused. "What exactly did he do?"

Chris gave me a look. "Like you don't know but when Harper came out for you Dean was gonna to out there but The Authority stopped him something about firing him if he did so. So he payed me $20 to play his theme song he was really loosing it backstage not being able to help you but you got the hint."

"He did that for me?" I asked lowly before smiling so he was lying he didn't do it for my reaction. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, couple secs ago he went outside for a smoke break."

"Thanks Chris talk to you later." I called out to him I jogged out the bar, into the lobby and outside, walking down I saw him leaning against the wall. I walked over to him he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt that hugged his muscular frame showing his muscles.

"Played your theme for my reaction huh?" I said, saying it like a question.

Dean nodded blowing the smoke out. "Pretty much."

"You sure?" I wasn't buying it I walked closer and leaned next to him on the wall. "Well, whatever story is true I wanna say thank you." I said he just flicked his cigarette on the ground and leaned off the wall and just like last time he trapped me in between him.

"Your welcome." He said as I nodded and waited for him to say something else. "I want you to do something with me tomorrow."

"Like what? " I answered back smoothly.

"This is my hometown and I just wanted to see if you wanted to see some of the cool spots." He shrugged not looking at me he really had a shy side maybe he really wasn't the scary guy I pictured. "If you don't want to-"

"Sure." I nodded cutting him off. "I'd like that."

This was a chance to hang out with him more, get to know him, hopefully be less nervous and afraid I think me and my brother were wrong. Maybe we just judged him wrong I mean he technically did save me earlier and was worried so he did have a heart

"Soo are you gonna help me defend myself against Luke Harper?" I teased as I innocently looked at him.

"Scary Harper? Yeah I'm sure that won't be a problem." He nodded smiling his smile made me want to and it was cute he should do it more. "Then you can make your way up to guys like Big Show, Ryback, and Kane."

"You know I can take them all on now right?" I raised a brow.

He scoffed at this, but still smiled at me. "I'm sure you can." His expression suddenly changed as his eyes fell to my arm. "Where did you get that?"

I looked at him confused until my eyes fell to my arm and instantly I saw what he did. "Oh that's just my scar I got a year ago...nothing but a relationship gone wrong." I shrugged it was healed and circled around my upper arm it was still noticeable.

"He hit you?" A look of anger swept across Dean's face.

"Something like that nothing major though Punk handled it quicker then I could do something." I shrugged.

"Shouldn't have happened to a girl like you though." His eyea darkened as his hand reached out to me.

"Girl like me?" I tilted my head to the side confused he placed his hand over my upper arm and brushed his finger over my scar.

"Yeah your innocent." He shrugged, I raised a brow. "When you wanna be." He smirked.

I nodded. "Are you ever gonna tell me the real reason you keep playing with my head?"

Dean lowered his head to my level. "I told you the real reason earlier sunshine you just weren't listening." He said, his voice coming out low.

"Maybe I want you to tell me again." I said trying to ignore my nervousness I really wanted him to tell me and wanted the truth about earlier. I wanted him to save me from Luke he was right he was already upset about a guy he barely knew hurting me. "You really did pay Chris to hit your theme because you couldn't come out, didn't you? It's okay to tell me." I said in a whisper, his hand dropped as he leaned up straight.

"You are a curious girl aren't you?" He breathed out asking me.

As long as he has been here we never spoke so why all of a sudden I'm the top of his interest? I just wanted him to be honest and maybe I could prove my brother Phil wrong about him.

"No..I just want you to be honest with me." I said softly. "Please Dean, for me?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." He confessed he looked at me as if searching my eyes for me to say something. "Like I told you earlier when I see something I want it becomes mine eventually." He took a step closer to me, leaving inches of space between us I looked at him, what is he doing? I felt his hand connect in my hair with one quick move my hair was out and fell around my face. "Why did you..."

"I like your hair down better and to answer your other question I do want you." He said lowly, hearing all this my body felt as if I couldn't move he tilted his head a little bit staring down at my lips.

"I don't think you want to do this." I shook my head.

"I do and you want me to." He murmured, leaning in further his hand ran through my hair, gripping slightly he tilted my head back so I was in position. I should have been pushed him away but I didn't want to, quickly he firmly placed his lips on mine. A small groan escaped from the back of his throat he wasn't the only one enjoying it. I was too my heart pounded loud in my chest no more being scared I just wanted him and didn't care anymore.

Closing my eyes I let my lips move with along with his, but his lips were so warm and soft he was kissing me gently but his kiss was still dominant. He wrapped his arms around me and I let him push me against the cold wall I felt his tongue sliding in and just allowed him to be in control. Soon he started kissing me with more and more force his free hand trailed down my body and rested on my ass cupping it. I let the small moan escape my mouth no space between us was still there his body was pressed against mine. The kiss slowly began to stop he made sure every inch of my mouth was explored.

His grip tightened as we pulled away and I watched him look at me, I just kissed him hell it was more then a little kiss. "I-I um should go back inside." I said, trying to move out his grip.

Dean just smirked resting his hand on the back of my head, pulling me to him he kissed my temple. "See you tomorrow sunshine." He let me go before walking off back in the hotel I watched him leave, shaking my head.

I kissed him! Actually he kissed me but still I let him, what did this mean? What was this thing between us? And just when I thought the mind games would stop he pulled another one.

Man just what the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

 **Sorry for a late chapter but got it up, Think Dean is still playing mind games?**

 **Next chapter Dean and Chelsea tour Cleveland, how will it go? And they run in to a couple superstars along the way, who will they run into?** **Leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter and if there is any specific wwe superstar you want to see them run into.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
